Será especial
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Stan quiere que la navidad sea tan especial para Kyle como para el resto del pueblo…y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dándole el regalo que el pelirrojo esperó por tantos años. Style.


_**Disclaimer:**_ South Park no me pertenece.

 _ **Summary:**_ _Stan quiere que la navidad sea tan especial para Kyle que para el resto del pueblo…y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dándole el regalo que espero por tantos años. Style._

 **Será especial**

Era el último día de clases antes de que empezará el receso por las fiestas de fin de año, todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados, muchos conversaban animadamente en los pasillos sobre a qué lugar viajarían con sus familias, otros intercambiaban regalos o incluso presumían sobre los que recibirían, además todo el lugar desde los salones hasta los pasillos estaban hermosamente decorado de acuerdo a las fechas…solo faltaba poner un pequeño detalle.

-¡Gah, Stan, C-Craig dice que ya está todo listo y que quiere su dinero! Ngh- Avisó nerviosamente Tweek como era de costumbre, se encontraba frente al pelinegro quien por su parte estaba sentado tranquilamente en su lugar habitual del salón.

-¿Qué no puede hacerlo gratis por su buen amigo Stan?- Cuestionó mientras sacaba de su billetera unos cuantos billetes.

-También dijo que no eres su amigo ngh- Respondió sin pensar Tweek a la vez que recibía el dinero que Stan le entregaba y lo guardaba rápidamente en sus bolsillos.

-Dile que yo también lo quiero mucho- Encargó relajadamente Stan quien en ese momento vio a un pelirrojo pasar frente a él y dedicarle una expresión de disgusto.

-Ngh está bien- Respondió Tweek dando por terminado él encargó de chico del chullo azul el cual no compartía las primeras clases con Marsh para poder hacerlo él mismo, luego él rubio se dirigió a su sitio habitual y comenzó a beber frenéticamente su café.

-Hey Kyle- Saludó alegre Stan a su mejor amigo, quien solo se volteó a mirarlo con recelo.

-¿Qué?- Respondió secamente el pelirrojo.

-Oye que te pasa, solo te estoy saludando, cambia esa cara- Agregó el pelinegro sonriendo como de costumbre.

-No estoy de ánimos Stan- Gruño el chico de la ushanka verde, acto seguido sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a ojearlo ignorando al pelinegro.

-Espera Kyle…sabes yo quería pedirte algo- Anunció tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo el cual no desviaba su atención del libro, al no recibir respuesta continuó- quiero darle un buen regalo a alguien muy importante para mí y necesito tu ayuda para eso.

-Si es tan importante para ti entonces hazlo tú solo- Respondió con tono aburrido Kyle sin despegar aun su mirada del libro.

-Vamos amigo-El pelinegro fue interrumpido por la entrada del profesor quien hizo callar a toda la clase para luego comenzar inmediatamente la lección- Mierda- Susurró para él mismo claramente frustrado por no lograr su cometido y el mal humor del pelirrojo.

Una vez terminada la clase Kyle salió rápidamente del salón llamando la atención de varios de los presentes, especialmente del pelinegro que estaba ansioso por llevar a cabo su plan.

-¿y al judío que le pasa?- Preguntó con tono desinteresado Cartman.

-No lo sé…desde que llegó ha estado extraño conmigo, parece que está molesto pero no recuero haber hecho algo para que se ponga así- Respondió confundido Stan.

-Creo que saber que le ocurre- Dijo tranquilamente el rubio de ojos celestes.

-¿Qué es Kenny? Necesito saberlo, hoy es el día y no puedo dejar que se arruine por su mal humor- Preguntó nervioso el pelinegro.

-No te lo diré hasta confirmarlo Stanley- Respondió tratando de sonar interesante.

-No jodas Ken ya dilo- Exigió impaciente Stan.

-No, ahora si me disculpan voy a mi siguiente clase- Se despidió Kenny con tono serio conteniendo la risa para luego salir del salón.

-Cosa de pobres y ratas judías- Comentó Cartman.

-¡Cartman tienes que ayudarme!-Suplicó Stan, necesitaba una respuesta para poder calmar sus nervios y no la estaba consiguiendo.

-A mí no me metas en tu planes maricas, hippie- Respondió relajado el chico del sombrero celeste con pompón amarillo.

-Puta madre- Se quejó frustrado el pelinegro.

Por su parte Kyle se encontraba sacando de su casillero los libros que necesitaría para la siguiente clase. Kenny quien había salido en su búsqueda al lograr visualizarlo entre todos los alumnos del pasillo, se acercó lentamente tratando de no llamar la atención del pelirrojo hasta que apoyó su espalda en el casillero continuo al de Kyle.

-Oh pequeño Kyle, el amor te tiene cada día peor- Comentó relajado Kenny dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice al pelirrojo.

-No jodas Kenny- Respondió cortante el chico de la ushanka.

-En serio amigo, vamos, dime que sucedió- Apenas el rubio terminó de hablar Kyle cerró violentamente su casillero produciendo un gran estruendo.

-Stan es un puto, coquetea con todos aquí, pensé que en el último tiempo habíamos avanzado en nuestra relación y ya me veía como algo más que su súper mejor amigo, pero me equivoqué- Respondió hablando rápidamente el pelirrojo con sus ojos nublados por lágrimas que amenazaban en salir, Kenny lo miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos y apoyo su cuerpo lo más que pudo al casillero intentando de alejarse del ofuscado pelirrojo- ¿y bien? ¡Di algo!- Ordenó Kyle.

-Okey…solo puedo decir que…¡eres un puto celoso Kyle! ¿Cómo mierda puedes ser tan inseguro? Es cierto que Stan es popular y todo, pero pensé que ya tenías claro que solo te ha está viendo a ti desde que terminó con Wendy- Comenzó a decir Kenny con la esperanza de que Kyle entrará en razón, no podía creer los niveles de paranoia de pelirrojo.

-No tengo nada de verdad con Stan, Kenny, ¿Cómo podría sentirme seguro si después de todo este tiempo seguimos igual? - Respondió levemente más calmado.

-Oh, pequeño Kyle, solo espera un poco más- Trató de calmarlo el rubio posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del contrario en señal de apoyo.

-No quiero seguir esperando Kenny, hoy lo escuche decirle a Tweek que lo quería o algo así- Comentó el de ojos verdes mirando hacia un lado con semblante triste.

-Kyle, te apuesto lo que quieras a que mal entendiste la situación- Trató de ayudar Kenny.

-Hey ¿qué esperan para ir a la clase? se hace tarde- Preguntó un recién llegado Stan que veía a Kyle con preocupación.

-Es verdad, tenemos que volver a clases- Empezó a caminar el pelirrojo seguido de los demás, las palabras del rubio lo habían calmado pero no lograba deshacerse por completo de su inseguridad, desde que Kyle asumió su amor por Stan en la adolescencia empezó a desarrollar poco a poco unos grandes celos que a veces no lograba controlar, el verlo siempre tan alegre y popular con el resto del mundo lo irritaba, quería que fuera solo suyo, o por lo menos de "esa" forma especial que tanto anhelaba, además en el último tiempo su relación con Stan fue dando lentamente un giro inesperado, empezaron a decirse alguna que otra palabra dulce como también a darse leves pero tiernas caricias que demostraban más que una simple amistad, pero a pesar de que ambos lo esperaban ansiosos poder demostrar sus sentimientos de forma más libre, ninguno de los dos adolescentes se había atrevido a dar el gran pasó, algo que podía expresarse con un simple pero tan anhelado beso en los labios, el miedo de ambos a estar errando respecto de los sentimientos del otro había aplazado el momento, generando cada día que pasaba mayor inseguridad en el pelirrojo.

Stan estaba decidido a lograr que el chico aceptara su propuesta por lo cual apenas terminó la segunda clase del día, mientras Kyle acomodaba sus cosas, el pelinegro se arrodillo frente el apoyando sus brazos en el pupitre del contrario fijando su mirada en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Kyle- Dijo para llamar su atención.

-Stan- Contesto ya más relajado.

-Amigo, en serio quiero que me acompañes a un lugar a la salida de clases, es muy importante para mí, eres el único que puede ayudarme- Habló con todo suplicante el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo- Acepto Kyle.

-Por favor Kyle, no podré hacerlo sin ti- Siguió hablando el pelinegro- ¿espera que?- Se detuvo al procesar la respuesta de su amigo, estaba tan seguro que lo rechazaría nuevamente que durante toda la clase había preparado un discurso para persuadirlo.

-Carajo, que sí lo haré- Respondió soltando una risita por la torpeza de su amigo, la cual provocó que Stan le regalara una amplia sonrisa la que a su vez hizo que Kyle se sonrojara, una de las cosas que más amaba del pelinegro eran las hermosas sonrisas que le dedicaba.

-¡Genial!- Festejó poniéndose rápidamente de pie al igual que Kyle- Te iré a buscar a tu salón de clases al final de la próxima hora, espérame ahí- Agregó emocionado el chico del gorro azul.

-Está bien- Respondió a la vez que le daba una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro, realmente Stan lo hacía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro en cosa de segundos. Ambos chicos se despidieron y caminaron a sus respectivos salones de clases, al ser el último día de clases antes de comenzar las vacaciones de fin de año solo tendrían tres clases ese día por lo que no tendrían la típica hora de almuerzo en la escuela.

Stan sentía como a cada minuto se ponía más nervioso, había estado planeando esto durante semanas, que diría, como lo diría, en que situación sería, etc…estaba decidido a dejar de una vez por todas las dudas y conquistar al pelirrojo definitivamente, y ese sería el día, ya no podía seguir esperando, verlo y no poder abrazarlo con libertad era un suplicio diario, peor aún contemplar sus labios…lo único que lo detuvo todo este tiempo a no lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo para demostrarle todo su amor fue él temor a arruinarlo todo, el "puto" temor al rechazo, el pelinegro tardó varios meses en convérsese de que su amor podía ser correspondido por el de ojos verdes, en gran parte gracias a sus amigos quienes a menudo le enumeraban las razones por las que estaban seguros de que su amor era mutuo, al fin y al cabo Cartman y Kenny se habían convertido en aburridos espectadores de una historia sin fin.

Cuando Stan escuchó sonar la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, los nervios lo estaban matando como nunca antes en toda su vida, se quedó estático sin moverse de su pupitre hasta que sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Hey, vamos amigo, tranquilízate y ve con todo- Ánimo el rubio de chaqueta naranja, Stan solo lo miraba sin responder- Ya levántate mierda, tu princesa te está esperando- Con esas palabras hizo reaccionar al pelinegro el cual se levantó de golpe y fue corriendo hacia el salón de clases de Kyle quien por su parte se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en su banco.

-No lo vayas a arruinar judío- Escuchó decir a Cartman cuando pasó lentamente a su lado dirigiéndose a la salida del salón.

-Jódete culón- Susurró mientras miraba por la ventaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su pelinegro.

-Kyle- Lo llamó el pelinegro que acababa de entrar al salón y se encontraba con la respiración alterada producto del cansancio.

-¿Qué te pasa Stan?- Contestó el aludido mientras el otro hacía una pausa para recuperar el aliento.

-Corrí hasta aquí, pero ya estoy bien- Respondió el de ojos azules restándole importancia al asunto, Kyle lo miró confundido ante su respuesta ¿qué puede ser tan importante para que su amigo esté actuando tan extraño?

-Okeeey- Respondió alargando las últimas letras, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro quien lo miraba sonrojado y claramente nervioso- mmm ¿ya vamos?

-¿A dónde? Ah…ah sí claro claro- Contestó riendo nerviosamente el moreno, comenzando a caminar seguido por Kyle- Sabes amigo, siempre en estas fechas he lamentado que no puedas celebrar junto a todos nosotros…ya sabes por tu religión, me resulta incómodo que todos estemos tan felices y emocionados cuando tú solo te aburres en casa…-Comenzó su discurso el pelinegro quien era escuchado por un expectante Kyle quien aún no entendía hacia donde iba el asunto.- Todo esto siempre me hacía sentir egoísta, el no poder acompañarte realmente, como un súper mejor amigo hace, como alguien que de verdad quiere a otra persona hace, porque Kyle, tú eres la persona más importante que hay en mi vida- Al decir estas últimas palabras miro fijamente al pelirrojo tratando de transmitirle la seriedad del asunto, el aludido solo asintió sonrojado.- y como la persona más importante es mi vida, debo tratarte como tal, por muchos años pensé que lo estaba haciendo excelente, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que faltaba algo más…en nuestra relación- Junto a la última oración tomó suavemente la mano derecha de Kyle quien se puso completamente rojo y empezó a sospechar hacia donde iba todo, siguió caminando guiado por el pelinegro- y ¿sabes Kyle?…ya no puedo esperar más por ese "algo", al principio creí que podría superarlo pero al poco tiempo noté que solo crecía más y más, ya no puedo vivir con la incertidumbre, he estado mucho tiempo torturándome sobre qué hacer, es por eso que hoy decidí hacer algo diferente…-Stan hizo una pausa cuando abrió una gran puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero de la escuela, caminaron un poco por el hasta llegar a una esquina del mismo la cual para sorpresa del pelirrojo estaba totalmente decorado con motivos navideños y a la vez toques románticos, destacaba de todo esto un gran corazón que tenía escrito "S&K".

-S-Stan- Trató de pronunciar Kyle quien otra vez tenía los ojos llorosos producto de la emoción.

-Kyle, este era el gran regalo que no podía lograr sin tu ayuda, es algo que solo podemos entregarnos el uno al otro…yo Kyle prometo darte todo mi amor, cada día sin excepción, lamento haberme tardado tanto, sé que eres impaciente, pero prometo compensar cada minuto y hacerte el chico más feliz aunque mi vida se vaya en eso- Continuó Stan quien había soltado la mano del pelirrojo y se encontraba ahora frente a él- De ahora en adelante quiero que estas fechas sean igual de especiales para ti que para los demás, que tengamos algo que celebrar, algo único, solo nuestro…porque yo…te amo Kyle- Terminó de decir Stan a la vez que tomaba dulcemente las manos del pelirrojo y apoyaba su frente con la del contrario.

-S-Stan yo…-Kyle sin poder contener la emoción no pudo evitar llorar, al fin estaba sucediendo lo que soñó por tantos años de su vida y anhelaba más que nada.

-¿Kyle? Kyle lo siento, ¿qué hice mal? ¡Perdóname!, no llores por favor- Empezó a decir desesperado Stan, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción ante su tan elaborada declaración de amor.

-Ya cállate idiota- Contestó el pelirrojo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su fiel chaqueta naranja- ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Te amo demasiado Stanley Marsh- Confesó el de ojos verdes mirando fijamente a Stan, al comprender las palabras que su pelirrojo le dedicaba comenzó a formase una gran y boba sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿De-de verdad Kyle?, si es un puto sueño que nadie me despierte- Respondió totalmente embobado, se sentía en otro mundo, al fin todo estaba resultando perfecto para ambos.

-¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo? Te amo desde que somos niños, jamás he podido amar a nadie que no seas tú Stan- Agregó aun con unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ambos se quedaron estáticos sonriéndose tiernamente como si solo existieran ellos en el mundo, el cual se convirtió de un momento a otro en uno perfecto.

-Hey…ven aquí- Stan volvió a tomar la mano derecha del contrario y lo guío más cerca de todas las decoraciones, se posicionó sobre un arco rodeado de ramas de pino y esferas navideñas- mira hacia arriba- Pidió el moreno, acto seguido Kyle obedeció, apenas notó el detalle, abrió más sus ojos producto de la sorpresa y volvió a mirar al pelinegro.

-¿Un muérdago? ¿De verdad Stan? Eres demasiado romántico- Dijo con una risita el pelirrojo.

-Ajá…solo por ti- Agregó el moreno mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura del chico de la ushanka quien a la vez entrelazó las suyas en la nuca de pelinegro, ambos estaban sonrojados, tardaron unos segundos en empezar a acercarse lentamente…hasta que sus labios se rosaron y comenzaron a fundirse en un suave beso llenó del amor que por tanto tiempo intentaron esconder. Al separase Kyle notó como Stan iba cambiando rápidamente su expresión de felicidad a una de asco.

-¿Stan?- Preguntó confundido Kyle soltando al moreno quien de un momento a otro se volteó y arrodillo en el piso expulsando todo lo que había consumido esa mañana- Oh por dios…-Agregó el pelirrojo dándose una pequeña palmadita en la cara para luego largarse a reír.

-Oye…esta es la prueba de amor máxima- Habló el pelinegro quien aún se encontraba arrodillado en el piso apoyando una mano en el mismo y la otra a la altura de su estómago.

-Lo sé- Respondió riendo feliz el pelirrojo.

Al fin todas las inseguridades se habían terminado, podría amar a su pelinegro como siempre había deseado y no podía estar más feliz por eso, definitivamente ahora las fiestas de fin de año sería la época más esperada para él y la celebraría como corresponde junto a su amado pelinegro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola he aquí mi regalo de navidad para ustedes 3 ojalá les gusté, no quedo muuuy temático pero sí bien cursi, creo, siento que vomité arcoíris escribiendo la parte final jajaj un Style loco con su siempre infaltable aparición del hermoso Tweek 3. Espero para año nuevo poder traerles un regalito Creek *-* 3 en fin, muchos saludos para todos, espero que tengan un hermoso día y disfruten junto a sus familiares que es lo más importante c:


End file.
